Hidden Identity
by Babs567
Summary: Alexandria Trent lied to protect her daughter. But when an illness takes her life, her daughter must flee the country...for if her true identity is discovered, she will disappear. Forever. Please R&R! CHAPTER 20 PLUS EPILOGUE UP 4.16.09! STORY COMPLETE!
1. She's Dying

_**Rating: PG-13**_

_**Summary: Alexandria Trent lied to protect her daughter. But when an illness takes her life, her daughter is no longer safe. She must flee the country and cover-up her true identity…for if her true identity is discovered, she will disappear. Forever. Please R&R!**_

_Disclaimer: _I own Alexandria and Brian Trent, Sourlene, and Dickon.

_Hidden Identity_

Lucy Camden stood by the mirror of Glen Oak High, brushing her long, glossy brunette hair in front of the mirror. She smiled at her reflection, finally satisfied.

"Hey, Luce!" Lucy turned to smile at the brunette hair, flying behind Mary's face.

"Hi, Mare."

Mary caught up with her friend breathlessly. "I have a date for tonight with Dickon."

"Really? That's great, Mare." Lucy turned back to the mini mirror in her locker to now apply her lip-gloss before her next class.

"Well, um…"

"Mary, I'm not covering for you again," Lucy said, as if she knew what her friend was thinking.

"Not exactly that, Luce."

"Then what?" Lucy turned around to face her friend.

"Well…Dickon's brother is in town and Dickon is looking for a date for him. I told him you'd do it."

"Dickon's brother in town? Isn't he in college then?"

"No," Mary replied. "He isn't Dickon's real brother. They're stepbrothers, but his dad has this whole thing where they are all one big happy family, so…well, you know. His real brother is in college."

"Oh. Well…"

"Please, Luce?"

Lucy sighed. "All right, just as long as I don't get into trouble again."

"Thanks." Mary flashed her best friend a smile before running down the hall to her next class. The bell rang. Lucy sighed, as she slammed her locker and tore down the hall before the final bell rang.

As soon as Lucy opened the front door of her home, she knew something was wrong. Her mother, Alexandria Trent, usually waited for her by the door with Sourlene, her ten-year-old cat, but this time, there was no sound. Sourlene was nowhere to be found, either.

"Hello?" Lucy called, and felt the empty echoing of the house. Her father, Brian Trent, opened the door from his study.

"Lucy," he said quietly. "I'm glad you're home. I need to talk to you."

Instantly, Lucy had a sickening feeling. "What?" she cried. "What is it?"

Brian held his daughter's hand as he guided her into their large living room. There lay a woman, panting.

"Mom!" Lucy screamed as she rushed to her side. "Oh, Mom."

"Lucy." Lucy glanced back, to see her father standing by the doorway. "This is very complicated. Your mother is dying."

"No, Mom," Lucy sobbed.

Her father walked over and gently touched her shoulder. "You should go. You aren't going to like this."

"Dad, I can't just leave Mom here to die!"

"Say good-bye, Lucy."

Lucy turned to her mother's pale face. "Good-bye, Mommy," she whispered, and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

She turned to her father's tearstained face. Brian nodded, and Lucy silently went upstairs.

Please R&R! I will hopefully get my next chapter up soon.


	2. And Now the Problems Arise

Madonnafan2005—thank you for your review!

LucyKevinfan—thank you for your review!

Krazypirategurl (and everybody else)— Okay, I'm really sorry. I probably should have explained earlier—Lucy is _not _related to Eric and Annie. Mary and Lucy are just friends in this story (not sisters), and Mary is the one related to Annie and Eric. I hope that helps. If you have any other questions, please feel free to send me a review. I will be happy to try and help. Thank you!

Jafargirl2004—thanks for your review!

Disclaimer: I own Alexandria (who will be known as Alexia) and Brian Trent, Sourlene and Jack, who will be introduced in this chapter.

An hour later, there was a soft knock on the door. Her father opened the door slightly and poked his head in. "Lucy?"

"Dad?" she whispered, glancing up from her math book. She hadn't done a single math problem; she could barely concentrate on anything, knowing that her mother was dying.

Her father held his arms out to her. "Come here, Honey."

Instantly Lucy knew what they meant. She rushed into her father's arms and began to cry. "No, Daddy! NO!"

"I'm so sorry."

"How could she?" Lucy asked, wiping her eyes. "How could she just leave us like that?"

"I don't know, Lucy, but it wasn't her choice."

And Lucy sobbed in her father's chest for the rest of the night.

A month later, Lucy walked home from school with Mary. "I'll call you," Mary said as she walked to the next house and up her steps. The date had been canceled after Mary had found out about Lucy's mother's death, but Lucy decided to make up for it for the upcoming weekend. Dickon's step-brother was back in town.

Lucy entered the house quietly, hoping not to disturb her father and his work, so she was surprised to hear angry voices in the kitchen.

"Brian. She needs to go home."

"Jack, she's my daughter!"

"She is not your daughter, Brian. She belongs to Colette and Vince. You know that."

"But Alexia and I officially adopted her when she was just a year old!"

"No, Brian. You adopted her until your wife's death. We just don't believe you can cope with Lucy and your wife's death at once. Neither do Colette and Vince. They don't want to burden you, but they _do_ want to see their daughter again."

"I can cope with this! I have been able to for the past month!"

"Brian! Listen to me," the man exclaimed. "You are not the legal guardian of Lucy any longer. She is going back to Colette and Vince. The only reason she lived with you two is because of Alexandria, who gave up quite a fight about it."

"I am not giving up Lucy," Brian replied firmly. "This case is closed."

"I'm afraid it isn't, whether you like it or not," the man replied, as Lucy heard the chair scrape against the floor. "I'll be back again. This matter isn't closed but you can't tell Lucy yet about this, all right? She can't know about her identity. It can cause major problems for her."

She saw her father nod through the crack of the door. "All right."

The man walked out of the kitchen, and Lucy heard heavy footsteps as he walked out of the house, slamming the front door behind him.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked, entering the kitchen.

"Oh Luce! Were you listening?" Her father's eyes became sharp. Lucy had learned at a young age never to eavesdrop, no matter what the cause.

Lucy nodded.

His eyes softened, so Lucy knew that he wasn't too angry. "Well, I'm afraid I can't explain yet. Now, why don't you go and do some homework? I have some work of my own to do."

Lucy sighed, as she went upstairs. Her father was not going to tell her.

As soon as Lucy was out of earshot, Brian immediately picked up the phone and dialed his best friend's number at the church.

"Hi, Eric. It's Brian," he said as soon as he heard his best friend's voice.

"Hi, Brian. Are you okay? How are you doing?"

"Jack came in today."

He heard Eric sigh. "I knew it was only a matter of time."

"Eric, I can't give up my daughter yet! I've grown so close to her…I've known her since she was a year old!"

"And yet she isn't yours, Brian. They can take her if they want." Brian heard Eric sigh again. "Listen, I'll see what I can do about this but I won't make any promises."

"Thanks. That's all I ask."

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Information

_Hey guys! Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy._

"Dad?" Lucy asked during dinner of mashed potatoes and fried chicken. "You seem quiet."

"What? Oh, nothing Hon…I just have a lot of work to do with business." He smiled. "I'll finish it, though."

"I can do the dishes tonight."

"That's sweet, Luce, but I can do them."

Lucy nodded. "All right. Then I guess I'd better go finish my homework." She stood up and headed upstairs, just as the telephone rang.

"Lucy, don't answer!" Brian shouted, but she didn't hear him.

"Hello…Hold on, please. Dad!" Lucy shouted from the top stair. "It's Eric!"

Brian breathed a sigh of relief as he grabbed the portable in the kitchen. "Hi, Eric."

"Hi, Brian. Listen. I've done some research."

"Research? Do you think it will help me?"

"No, but I do have the family background. The court wouldn't want to Lucy to a bunch of really odd people, right?"

"Odd people?"

"The family has had these powers for hundreds of years, ever since a fairy blessed Margherita Henson, Lucy's very distant grandmother. She goes back to the mid-sixteen hundreds."

"I see."

"I'll come over and explain the story in person," Eric replied. They hung up without saying good-bye.

Within minutes, Eric showed up, and Brian let him in.

"When Margherita was blessed, she was taken from her queen-like home in France, and was taken on another planet where she learned her special powers," Eric said, as the two sat down to a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

"France?"

"Yes, until that time. After that, most of her family was born on that planet. It took Margherita several years to learn where she was—everything looked the same as it was back in France. Even the people were the same—there was one difference, though, and Margherita couldn't explain it." Eric paused for a moment and continued, "Eventually, she realized. The place was different—she had never noticed it before. There was a diamond shining in the middle of the sky, showing that she was not in France. It was a sign of beauty, as she learned."

"So it's that beautiful? But then why is Lucy here? How did you know their family?"

"Lucy's mother, Colette, didn't want to live on the planet anymore. She was the first one of her family members since Margherita Henson to return to what they call the "Normal World". But she didn't want to return to France, so when she turned sixteen—just when her family was about to marry her off—she was able to leave the planet, and she went to a college in Florida, where she met Vincent."

"So her husband is what they would call "normal"?"

Eric frowned. "Not exactly. As it turned out later on, her husband was also from the planet but his family left when he was only seven—it was complicated, and they had to make many promises, but they managed to leave—and they settled in Massachusetts until he was accepted to the college in Florida. When they were nineteen, they were married, but then they returned to their planet to tell their family—Vince's grandparents still lived there. A year later, Lucy was born—on the planet. They didn't want her to have those powers, so they moved out to Pennsylvania as quickly as possible. They didn't realize it was inherited and that no matter where they lived, she was going to have those powers forever. Assuming Lucy doesn't marry anyone from her planet, there will still be a bit of power left into her children—powers that can't be discussed, except on the planet."

"Wow."

Eric nodded. "And the other problem is when Lucy turns sixteen, she must be brought to the planet to live and possibly to marry there, unless she could convince the people otherwise."

"But what about her family? They abandoned her."

"They had to go back to the Planet for a family matter and Lucy was not allowed to go with them, so Alexia—who was Colette's best friend at the time—offered to take Lucy in. When they returned, Alexandria put up a fight about it that they lost their case and was not given Lucy back. However, with Alexandria gone, they now have the right to have another court case. Jack is helping Colette with the case, but I can help you. If you can convince the judge a second time to keep Lucy, then Lucy is yours, forever."

"We have to move," Brian said.

"Where can you move to?" Eric asked. "Jack—or someone else—will probably be back tomorrow and you can't move on such short notice. Besides, Jack knows everyone in Glen Oak. He'll have everyone in the community searching for you."

Brian sighed. "Thanks for your help, Eric. I should think about this and what the best solution should be."

"You're welcome." Eric stood up, and they shook hands. "You let me know soon, all right?"

"Thanks." Brian tried to smile as Eric left the house.


	4. The Only Solution

_Well, I finally got the chance to update! Thanks for your reviews! _

"What did Eric want?" Lucy asked, as she went downstairs to say good night to her father. Brian was working on his computer in his study. He had a lot of work to catch up on.

"Oh, Hon, you scared me!" Brian exclaimed, as he glanced up.

"Sorry."

"He just wanted to talk to me."

"About?"

"That's confidential business for now. Someday I'll tell you, but it's complicated. I don't think you'll be able to understand."

"But Dad!"

Brian looked at his daughter sternly. "I mean it Lucy—I won't tell you."

"Good night!" Lucy yelled as she ran upstairs and Brian heard the bedroom door slam.

"He's horrible!" Lucy told Mary in school the next day.

"Mary, Lucy!" came a voice shouted as he ran to catch up with them.

"Hi Dickon," Mary giggled.

"Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Sure," Mary agreed, and turned to Lucy.

"I guess so," Lucy said, sighing.

"Great! Alan is looking for it to it!" Dickon shouted, as the bell rang, and he ran towards the math class.

"Thanks, Eric," Brian said, as he put the phone in the cradle as the front door opened.

"I'm home!"

"In the kitchen!" Brian shouted, and a moment later, Lucy appeared.

"I'm going out tomorrow."

"With who?"

"A friend," Lucy replied.

"Well, are you and Mary planning on going to the mall?"

"No. I have a date."  
"Oh? With whom?"

"His name is Alan, and he's Dickon's step-brother."

"You can't go."

"But Dad, I promised!"

"And I'm telling you, you can't go."

"I cleared this with you weeks ago!" Lucy yelled. "And you said it was fine!"

"Lucy." Brian sighed. "I'd like you to sit down, please."

"Are you going to tell me why you are acting so weird?"

"Well…" Brian sighed. "We're moving."

"When?"

"Now. Go and pack your bags. Eric will be picking us up in twenty minutes."

"Where are we going?"

"No questions," Brian said, and he left the kitchen. _Please don't come right now, Jack. Please don't come._

_I'm sorry if this chapter was short, but I hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon. Please R&R! _


	5. A Dreaded Phone Call

_Chapter Five_

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Annie asked her husband as he put on his jacket.

"Jack is going to be there really soon," Eric said.

"Eric, you're helping them run away. They can't…Jack will eventually find out where they are living."

"I can try," Eric said, and kissed his wife. "I'll be back later."

"What's going on?" Mary asked her mother as soon as Eric had left.

"He had to help a friend."

"About?"

"That's confidential…I don't even know. He says it's church business, and he can't tell us."

Lucy and Brian met in their backyard, with two bags each, when Eric pulled up. "Let's go, Lucy," Brian said, and they ran for the car.

"Let's go Eric," Brian said, slamming the car door, and buckling up. "Drive, and step on it!"

Jack Callbury pulled up in front of the Trents' house, not even five minutes after Lucy and Brian had left.

"Brian doesn't usually get off now," Zachary, his partner, commented. "Are you sure they are here?"

"They have to be. Brian can't escape."

They walked up and rang the door. After waiting three minutes, they tried to open the door.

"Damn it, it's locked!" Jack exclaimed.

"But there are lights on…they are probably hiding from us," Zachary told him. "Let's try around back."

"Good idea." Jack and Zachary tried the side door and back door, but both were locked. "Damn it, it means that they are hiding from us!"

"You need to call Colette, Jack."

Jack took a deep breath. He wasn't looking forward to this.

"What happens if they can't find her?" Colette told her husband anxiously. She was pacing back and forth in the living room. "Oh, I just want to see my darling little girl again!"

"Baby, I've told you, we can always try for another."

"Vince, I'm over forty!"

"Technically you are, but because we spent a few years on the Planet, you are only twenty-five. We can still have a baby."

"We can't Vince," she moaned, as he kissed her.

"Yes, we can," he said, rubbing her back. "If we can't find Lucy…"

"Vincent, I want my baby back! I don't want another one unless we find our daughter!"

Just as Vincent was about to respond, the telephone rang. Colette glared at her husband before snatching up the phone. "Hello?"

"C…Colette?"

"Yes. Hello, Jack."

"Um…" Colette heard him take a deep breath, "Um…"

"Please Jack, just spit it out!"

"…We can't find Lucy. I think she and her father left town."

"Excuse me?"

"Colette, I'm sorry. We tried…"

"Aw, shut up," Colette snapped. "You aren't going to be sorry in the end Jack, because you will find my daughter. Or else I'll kill you."

_Review, please. _


	6. Welcome to Glutch Dayton

_I will own the town Glutch Dayton. If there is such a town, then please let me know. Thanks!_

_**Chapter Six**_

The rain came down in nasty sheets. Lucy shivered, wrapping her coat tighter around her shoulders. "Are you okay, Lucy?" Brian asked, looking at the fear in his daughter's eyes.

"Dad…where are we going? Why won't you tell me anything?"

Eric sighed. "Lucy, it's hard for your father to explain—and unsafe. If he tells you now, then someone may overhear, and you won't be safe. Your cover will be blown."

"Please just trust me, Lucy," Brian said.

"We should be there in a couple of hours," Eric replied.

Lucy sighed as she settled back. She closed her eyes, and wished she could just disappear.

Jack hung up, disgusted. "What's wrong, Jack?" Zachary asked his partner.

"Colette didn't take the news very well. She says I have to find her daughter, or else she'll kill me."

"So I'm guessing she was angry."

Jack glared at his partner. "Are you an idiot or what? She threatened to kill me!"

Zachary frowned.

"What?" Jack snapped.

"Hello, boys. Or shall I say men?" Jack froze. He finally turned slowly.

"Hi…hi Annie. W-what are you d-doing here?"

Annie smirked. "Oh, I was just passing by. Is there any reason for you to be breaking into Brian's house?"

"Er…we weren't breaking in, Annie," Zachary replied nervously. "We were just checking to see if he was home. But I guess he isn't." Zachary turned to his partner. "Come on, Jack."

Annie raised her eyebrows. "Well, all right."

"Say Annie, where's Eric?" Jack asked.

"Church business. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Annie hustled away, and Jack turned.

"What is she not telling us?"

"You mean you think she's hiding something?" Zachary asked.

Jack shrugged. "It's always possible."

Eric pulled up in front of an old, dilapidated home. Lucy stirred and opened her eyes. "Where are we?" she asked sleepily, struggling to a straighter sitting position.

"Your new home."  
Lucy's eyes opened wide. "_This_?"

"Lucy!" Brian scolded his daughter. "It's our only option right now."

"Let me give you a tour," Eric said as he made his way to the new home.

The steps needed to be painted and creaked; the door was falling off; and there were weeds all over the front lawn. Inside wasn't much better. The paint from the walls was chipping; the chandelier hung loosely, ready to fall at any minute, chairs were broken…

"Dad…" Lucy voice croaked. "Where…where are we?"

"Glutch Dayton, Nikam," Eric replied. "It's a small community now. Many people used to live here, but moved out."

"Glutch Dayton?" Brian looked at Eric.

"What's Nikam?" Lucy inquired.

"No, Glutch is the name of the community in Dayton, Nikam. We're not in the United States anymore."

"Oh." Lucy glanced around. "Then where are we?"

"Off the coast of Canada."

"Canada?" Lucy glanced around at her home again. "Maybe you and I could fix it up, Dad. Remember Annie used to teach Mom about woodworking and plumbing? Well, Mom taught me. I'm sure I can use what we have."

Brian smiled at his daughter. "I love the idea, Honey."

"If you two need some wood, you can use the outhouse," Eric volunteered. "They have a lot of wood left there."

"Thank you Eric." Brian extended out his hand, and Eric graciously accepted it. "This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Brian." Eric smiled. "I'm trying to do whatever I can to help you two. There aren't any phones here—except there are phones in the old building by the front of the town—but if you need something, you can write."

"Thanks." Brian smiled. Eric nodded and left the two of them to start their new life, alone.

_Review!_


	7. The Mysterious Men

_Chapter Seven_

"Where's Dad?" Mary pounced on her mother later that evening, shortly after her mother's encounter with Zachary and Jack.

"I don't know, Mary. He says it's church business."

"Mom!"

Annie looked up at her daughter. "Mary? What's the matter?"

"Mom…" Mary looked at her mother, and her mother instantly sensed that something wasn't right. "Mom, there are some guys outside waiting to talk to Dad."

"I'll go see." Annie followed her daughter to the living room, where the two men were waiting. One had light brown hair and green eyes, and the other had blonde hair and blue eyes. "May I help you?"

"Yes. We're looking for Reverend Camden," the brown-haired man spoke. "You must be his wife."

"Yes. I'm Annie Camden."

"Well, do you happen to know where your husband is?"

Annie frowned. "No, I'm afraid I don't. He's probably doing church business, and I don't bother to ask unless he volunteers the information."

The brown-haired man nodded. "Perhaps we can ask you then."

Annie looked at them suspiciously. "Well, I guess so." Mary was still standing nearby, so she looked at her. "Mary, why don't you walk Happy? Ruthie and Simon are over at the Hamiltons'."

Mary glanced suspiciously at her mother but nodded. "Good day." Mary grabbed the leash and she and Happy left, leaving Annie to answer the man's questions, alone.

"Well," Brian said brightly. "This is our new home." He looked at Lucy. "A fresh start for us."

"_Fresh start_?"

"Yes. For us."

"Dad, I'm not sure this is what you'd call a fresh start. I've just left my home, the only home I've known since I was a baby! And so soon after Mom's death?" Tears stung Lucy's eyes, but she threatened to push them back. "Is this what you'd call a fresh start? Living in this…this _shack_!"

"Lucy, I know you're unhappy about moving, but…"

"The real question is why so suddenly? Mom has been dead for over a month now, and one day you say, 'Okay, pack up. We're leaving in twenty minutes.'"

He hung his head. "Lucy, I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it, Dad. You need to tell me why we're here. And I want to know _now_."


	8. A New Identity

_**Chapter Eight**_

"Vince, it's been so many hours! Why haven't we heard anything yet?" Colette began to pace back and forth again.

"Honey, give it time. It's only been a day."

"A day?" Colette screeched. "Just a day? It's been forever since I've last seen my daughter, Vincent!" Vincent winced. Colette rarely called him 'Vincent', so he knew he should keep his mouth shut. "Why won't you say anything?" She grabbed a lamp from their night table and threw it at his head. He moved his head just in time, the lamp flying passed the bed and crashing onto the floor.

Vincent stood up. "Colette, this is ridiculous. We'll get our daughter back."

Colette glared at him. "I'm not going to be happy until we do!" And she raced into the other room.

Lucy yawned. The light shone through the crack in the old window. Lucy stirred and rubbed her eyes. The light was far too bright.

"Mmmm." Lucy groaned, falling back onto the pillow, just as her father entered, straitening his tie.

"Hi, Lucy. Slept well?"

Lucy's eyes snapped open and she shot up in bed. "Well, it was all right."

"That's good. It's time to get up."

"What? It's only seven o' clock!"

"I know, but you need to visit your new school today, and it's a long drive."

"New school?"

"Well, of course. Just because we moved a bit suddenly doesn't mean you don't have a school to attend! Now hurry up, we're leaving in forty minutes."

Lucy groaned as her father left her bedroom. _Can this get any worse?_

Two hours later, Brian pulled up in front a large, old brick building. "_Villinella Academy_?" Lucy squeaked.

"Yes. It's a fine institute. And they run a bus." Her father smiled. "Are you ready to go, Honey?"

Lucy sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

"This is your only option for right now, Lucy. Please try to make the best of it. Oh, and I have one more thing." Eric handed her an ID card. "You'll need it often."

"Cassidy Opelle?"

Eric nodded. "It's your new name for now, until we can find a better solution. You must not let anybody know your true identity."

"Why not?"

Eric and Brian glanced at each other. "It's not safe yet," Brian said finally. "We'll tell you when we feel that the time is right."

Eric smiled. "Good luck Cassidy. You'll be fine."

Brian took his daughter's hand. "Come on. It won't be bad." She led him up the steps and into a large hall, with tiled floor and a large chandelier in the front. They walked down the hall, neither speaking. Brian stopped in front of a large, brown wooden door and knocked.

"You may enter."

Brian opened the door and smiled. "Miss Chansky, I'd like to introduce my daughter, Cassidy Opelle."

Brian pulled Lucy inside and Lucy gasped. The woman was middle-aged with gray and black hair. Her face was covered with wrinkles, and she had sharp, gray eyes. She wore a brown and gray dress and on her feet were black high heels. She smiled when she saw Lucy.

"Hello, Mrs. Chansky," Lucy said, smiling ever so slightly.

"Well, well, well. Miss Opelle, welcome to our school."

"Thank you."

Mrs. Chansky looked at Brian. "You may leave. I'd like to speak to your daughter alone."

"All right." Brian kissed his daughter before shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Miss Opelle," Mrs. Chansky said, rising from her chair. "My name is Eleanora Chansky, and I have been working here for the past twenty years. When you address me you must pronounce my name afterwards. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mrs. Chansky."

"Good. Now, we are a co-ed boarding school, and we had to make exceptions for you. A few other students and yourself will be driven to school every morning and return home every evening. Your bus will arrive at promptly seven o' clock, and school starts at exactly eight o' clock. I expect you to be on time, Miss Opelle. Classes will end at five o' clock, and you will return home by six thirty in the evening. You may sign up for any language class you wish to take…" And Mrs. Chansky began to discuss the curriculum, the afternoon activities, and the school's rules.

When she finished she nodded. "If there are no questions, I will call up Ben Kinkirk to escort you for the next few days."

She pressed a button, and a moment later the door opened. Lucy turned and stared at the tall, muscular man with green eyes and brown hair slicked with gel. He wore a white with a brown jacket over it. "Mrs. Chansky, you wished to speak to me?"

"Good. You actually arrived on time." Mrs. Chansky nodded at Lucy. "This is Ben Kinkirk. He will show you around for the next few days. Good day."

Lucy followed Ben out of her office. Her father was seated right outside and glanced up when he saw Lucy. "Good luck, Sweetie," and then he headed inside the office.

Ben laughed. "Is that your father?"

Lucy nodded.

"Nice guy."

Lucy shrugged. "He's all right. He is my father."

Ben laughed again as he led to the nearest classroom. "This is the science classroom. Mr. Burm teaches it—he's okay. He tells corny jokes, but he definitely knows science."

"Ben!" Lucy turned and could only stare. The man looked a lot like Ben—except he was taller and his hair was a lighter brown. "Ben," the man repeated, trying to catch his breath. "Mr. Duprit—"

"Oh man. Am I in trouble again?"

The man grinned as he straightened. "Yup. Parker claimed he saw you in the French class with Ashleigh."

"Well, Ashleigh and I were just talking—"

The man snorted. "Puh-lease! Parker—"

"Shut up about Parker," Ben snapped. "I'll fix him." Ben turned to Lucy. "You'd best not come with me."

"Are you in some kind of trouble?"

He nodded. "I get into trouble often. The only reason they keep me is for two reasons. Number one, I've been here for years. I used to take the bus, but later on, I decided to stay year-round. I board. Second, Kevin here is a great football player here, and Mrs. Chansky likes him." He grinned. "Whenever I get into trouble, I have to work in her office. But I like the job."

The man snorted again. Ben glared. "Kevin, shut up. This is Cassidy Opelle. Show her around, will you?"

"Sure." Kevin smiled. "Come on."

_Maybe everything will work out…_


	9. The Conversation

**Chapter Nine**

Kevin laughed. "Cassidy, you're so funny."

Lucy blushed. No boy had ever said that to her. Many had said she was a brat—the main reason for her breakups. "Thank you," she replied softly.

Kevin grinned, as a young woman rounded the corner. "Hey, Dasey."

She glanced up and smiled. "Hey, Kevin! I'm glad I caught you. Mindy is up at her room—she's waiting for you." Dasey gave him a wink as she hurried down the hall.

"Who is that? Whose Mindy?" Lucy asked, as they resumed walking.

"Mindy is my ex-girlfriend, though many people here think I'm still dating her." Kevin shook his head. "It's a long story, Cassidy."

Lucy nodded. "You don't have to tell me."

Kevin grinned. "Come on, I have a few minutes to spare before my first class. I tend to like to get up early for stretching and football practice. Practice was cancelled today—the coach's mother is ill—so until they can find a replacement, there is no practice. But the problem is that unlike Ben, once I'm up, I'm up. I can't go back to sleep."

Lucy nodded, smiling. To many people what Kevin rambled on about was boring, and to Lucy the subject was, but she was drawn to the way Kevin told it.

Kevin must have realized that he was rambling. "Oh, I'm sorry. I like to talk." He grinned, and Lucy laughed.

"That's okay. I do that sometimes."

"Thanks. Say," Kevin said, "Why don't we go to the coffee cafe? It's in this building, actually. Maybe we can get to know each other."

Lucy nodded, smiling. "Sure. Why not?"

"Annie?" The back door flew open and her husband made his way inside.

"Eric? Oh word, where have you been?" she cried, flinging herself to him.

"I'm okay, Annie. I'm okay."

"I'm not worried about that," Annie snapped. Seeing her husband's tired face, her tone softened. "Well, I was, a little." Annie sighed. "A couple of men came over last night."

Eric's tone became sharp. "Did you let them in?"

Annie nodded. "Well, Mary did."

"What did they want?"

"They are looking for Brian. I tried calling his house after they left, but there was no answer."

"Annie, what types of questions did they ask?"

"Why are you s—oh, wait." Annie looked at her husband, "Does this have to do with Brian? Eric, are you helping him? Why isn't he around?"

Eric took a deep breath. "Brian's in trouble, Annie."

"Trouble? With the police?"

Eric shook his head. "Not exactly. Remember how Brian and Alexia adopted Lucy?"

Annie nodded, smiling. "You should have seen her that day, Eric. Alexia couldn't have been happier."

Eric nodded. "Right. Well…" Eric paused and then shook his head, "Annie, I can't tell anymore."

"What? Why not?"

"That's confidential."

"Don't you trust me? I'm your wife!"

"But when it involves church business…"

"I don't think this is specifically church business, Eric." When Eric didn't respond, Annie shook her head. "Fine. I'm going out. Go cook yourself some dinner. Oh, and Simon and Ruthie will want some, too."

"Annie, don't do this."

"Do what, Eric? I'm only taking a break! I've been a mother for the past fifteen years—"

"Annie, please." Eric sighed, exhausted. "I'm not in the mood to fight. But you can't leave. We need you."

"Am I expected to sit at home all day, cooking and cleaning without a chance to get out of the house, except for errands or to run to the kids' schools because they got into trouble?" Annie didn't wait for an answer. She threw her glove down and grabbed her coat and purse. "I'll be back when I'm back."

Eric sighed as the door shut behind him. _When did all of these lies become so complicated_?


	10. Good Pranks

_**Chapter Ten**_

"Pierre." Vincent looked at his wife and smiled. "How about Pierre?"

Colette looked horrified. "Vincent, you may as well give up because I refuse to have another child. I only want my daughter. Lucy!"

Vince sighed. "Honey, we may never get her back."

"Vince, we will…or those two men will die."

There was a knock on the door. Colette rushed to open it. Standing on the front steps were two men that she had never seen before.

"May I help you?" she asked, with a sense of coolness in her voice.

"Are you Colette?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm Kirk, and this is my partner, Debre; we were sent by Jack and Zachary to see you. We have some important news dealing with Lucy Trent."

"I see." Colette's eyes softened. "Please come in."

"Thank you." Kirk tipped his hat as he made his way inside the well furnished home.

"Please sit down," she said, pointing to the couch in her spacious living room.

"Thank you," Kirk said again as he seated. Debre followed his partner's gesture.

"Well? What have you heard?"

Lucy laughed. Kevin smiled as he put his hand on hers. "Do you know that you have a wonderful laugh?"

Lucy could feel her face burn for the second time that day. "Well, thank you."

"You're welcome." Although Kevin's face was nowhere near hers, she felt as if he was breathing down her neck. Then there was an awkward silence. Finally, a shout was heard, startling the two of them.

"Hey, guys!"

Kevin and Lucy laughed as Ben joined them. "Right on time, huh?" he asked.

Ben shrugged. "I only got a tirade from Ms. Corperat about leaving a rubber snake in her desk drawer."

"You mean you actually do that kind of stuff?" Lucy asked. "Isn't that for like, second-graders?"

"Yeah, but technically, I still act like one. And Ms. Cooperat gets jumpy easily—most things scare her."

"Ben, Ms. Corporat is over sixty!" Kevin said.

"So what? Mr. Girk is in his early seventies, but he knows a good prank when he sees one."

Kevin shook his head. "Still. You should have some sympathy for Ms. Corporat."

Ben shrugged, and Lucy smiled. Things were definitely looking up.


	11. Those Last Words

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Brian fiddled with his sandwich, as he tried to think up his next line. The telephone rang, breaking him away from his daydream. "Hello?"

"Bri?"

"Eric!"

"Brian, Jack has other people working on the case. Annie just left—someone was here earlier, inquiring her about your absence." Brian didn't respond. "Brian?"

"Eric, how much longer should I bother waiting? Lucy is going to hate me soon, and she's going to be taken away. It's only a matter of time."

Brian heard Eric groan. "This is what I was afraid of."

"Excuse me?"

"You can't give up. If you quit, then it's over. There is nothing left to do, and I'll tell Jack that she's with you."

Brian drummed his fingers on the table, debating. Finally, he nodded. Realizing that was on the telephone and Eric couldn't see him he said quietly, "I'll do it. I don't know how much longer I can wait, but for my daughter's sake, I will try."

"Bye, Kizeek," she said to her bus driver as he let her off.

"See you tomorrow, Cassidy." He waved just before driving off. Lucy watched him as he neared the corner, and made her way inside her new home.

Lucy didn't even have to call for her father. He was right there. "How was school?"

"It was so cool. It's really different from Glen Oak High, but I love it just the same."

Brian smiled. "That's good, Sweetheart. Do you have any homework?"

"Nope. I finished it math class, since the kids were taking a test. Dad, can I call Mary?"

"You may write."

"But I need to—"

"Lucy, no. There is only one phone in this town, and that's in the front of the town."

"So I'll walk there."

"No, you will not."

"Fine!" Lucy screamed. "Take everything away from me! Mom's gone, we had to move—and so quickly—there are no phones here, my school is like, an hour away, we have to live in this old shack, and now I can't even walk to the front of the town? Oh, and you have yet to tell me what the devil is wrong with you!"

"Lucy!"

Tears burned Lucy's eyes, and right now, she didn't care. "I hate you!" Those were her last words spoken before the door fell down.

"Simone and Kirk. We have come to take your daughter away."


	12. And Then She Was Gone

**Author's note: This will be my last chapter for a while. Thanks so much to all of my readers, and I'll pick up the story as soon as I can!**

_Disclaimer_: I only own the unfamiliar names. Everything else belongs to Brenda Hampton, Aaron Spelling and the WB.

_**Chapter Twelve**_

The telephone rang. "Hello?" Vincent said, answering. His wife was too busy polishing silver; she knew that her daughter was coming home soon, and she wanted everything to be perfect.

"Vince? This is Jack."

"Hello."

"We know exactly where Lucy is, and we have sent Simone and Kirk out there."

"Good. My wife will be so happy to hear. Thanks, Jack."

"You're welcome, Vince."

Vincent hung up, and turned to face his wife who had entered the room.

"Well?"

Vincent smiled. "She's coming home."

Colette threw her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him. "Oh, I'm so glad to hear!"

Vincent smiled. "Me too, Sweetheart. Me too."

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked, her voice rising. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Lucy Trent, am I correct?" Kirk asked, stepping forward.

"No, you are mistaken," Brian said coldly. "I don't have a daughter named Lucy. This is my daughter, Cassidy."

"Cassidy?" Kirk shook his head. "Here's a photo. In fact, the girl looks just like her."

Brian took the photo. Indeed, it did look like Lucy, but Brian knew what to say. "That's mistaken. Lucy has a pimple over her left eye, but it's not on Cassidy. It must be somebody else you are looking for."

They didn't listen. They grabbed Lucy's arms and pulled her along. "Dad!" Lucy screamed.

"Cassidy!" Brian cried. He narrowed his eyes. "You can't do this, Kirk!"

"I have every right to! I'm a police officer, and you have the right to remain silent!"

And then Lucy was out the door.

Annie rocked back and forth, and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had left him. She loved him. He had been there for her and for the kids. He had been such a wonderful husband, minister, and father. And now she _left_ him?

She picked up the phone and dialed. There were two rings, and then a voice was on the other end.

"Hello, Camden residence."

"Hey Mare. Is Dad there?"

"No, he left for work. He said he needed to 'clear his head' or something like that."

"Okay. Thanks."

She said good-bye and quickly called the church. There was only one ring, and then she heard her husband's voice.

"Eric, I'm so sorry."

"Annie," Eric sighed. "Look, I'll call you later. Apparently Brian is really upset."

"What's wrong?"

"Remember the two men that visited our house?"

"Yes."

"They took Lucy."

"What? Why?"

"Lucy isn't Brian's daughter. Look, I'll explain everything later. I love you."

"I love you too." Annie hung up and sighed. She knew what she needed to do.


	13. Home, Sweet Home?

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and for being patient! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Eric drove as fast as he could to Glutch. His mind was racing, the roads were slippery because it was pouring, and his knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. He was a nervous wreck, but he knew one thing: He was going to save Lucy, no matter what the cost.

----------------------

"What are you doing to me?" Lucy snapped, as the men drove away from Glutch.

"Cassidy." Debre chuckled, "Or shall I call you Lucy?"

"Cassidy. My name is Cassidy!" Lucy screamed, trying to fight with the new identity that she had been given. "Now you'd better tell me what the devil is going on here!"

"Well, surely you know."

"No," Lucy snapped, "I don't. Now tell."

Debre and Kirk glanced at each other. "You are not related to Brian Trent."

"Excuse me, but he is my father."

"No," Kirk said. "He lied to you. You belong to Colette and Vincent Shuramese." And then Debre began to explain the situation.

------------------

"Brian! Open up!" Eric knocked on the door furiously. "It's Eric!"

A few minutes later, the door was opened. "Eric, what are you doing here?"

"Are you okay? You look terrible."

"They took Lucy."

"I know." Eric sighed, "So you've told me."

"Eric, they can't do that. Lucy is my daughter."

"I know, but I figured it would only be a matter of time before they found out. I just didn't realize it could be so soon."

Brian sighed, "So what are we going to do?"

"I wish I knew, Brian. But there is nothing we can do. Yet."

-----------------

"What?" Lucy cried.

"I'm sorry, Luce."

"Don't you dare call me that!"

"They're really nice people…"

"You're a piece of bull, and making up such lies! Damn you!"

"But they aren't lies!" Debre cried. "It's the truth!"

"Damn it! Just shut up!"

Lucy curled up as far as she could go away from them. _They are lies…just a bunch of lies…_

_-------------_

"Come, Lucy."

"Why the hell do you think I'll go inside with you?"

Kirk and Debre shook their heads. "Now now, Lucy, don't be so difficult. They are wonderful people."

"I don't care! Are they that wonderful to leave me with Brian Trent—a man I have grown to love and respect?"

"Lucy, they had to go."

The door flew open. "Where is my daughter?" A middle-aged woman stepped onto the porch. She had light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. "Lucy!"

Lucy stepped back, just as the woman reached for her. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm your mother, dear."

"No, you aren't. My mother is Alexia Trent—she was, is and always will be my mother."

"Lucy, Dear, surely you know about me."

"I didn't know it was true."

"Come inside, dear. We can talk."

"No," Lucy replied flatly.

"Colette?" A middle-aged man came to the front. "What's going on?" He immediately recognized Lucy. "It can't be…"

"It is," Colette replied. "Now come along, Lucy. We have much to discuss."

"No! You can't! I won't go with you!"

"Lucy." Vince grabbed her arm and gently pulled her inside. "Let's go."

Lucy began to cry as Colette closed the door behind her.


	14. The Talk

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

"Where's Cassidy?" Kevin asked Ben as they walked into the cafeteria. "I'm supposed to be meeting her."

Ben shrugged. "How should I know?"

"I heard she left." Phillia Rupert joined them. She was not one of the better-looking girls in her class—she was Ben's age, tall and skinny, with reddish-brown hair, blue, square glasses, and a lot of freckles, but she had the IQ of a genius, and loved the gossip.

"Hey, Phillia. Where did you hear that from?" Ben asked, just as Kevin said, "Why would she leave so soon? She's only been here a few days."

"I heard she was in serious trouble, and was running away from the law."

"Who told you that?"

"All of the girls are talking about it. How could you not be hearing this? John Roe even wants to write an article about it in the paper. He wants to find out where she is and interview her so he can get the inside story on why she left."

"Oh. Phillia, you can't let him do that," Kevin said.

"Why not? It could be a great story—we haven't had such an interesting rumor in years."

Kevin wasn't sure why, but he only felt that, even though he didn't know her very well, still felt that he needed to protect her. "Because I'm sure that the real story is personal," he said flatly.

"Personal? Do you know the real story, Kinkirk?" she asked with a playful smile. "Then maybe they can interview you."

"No, I don't know anything. And if I did, I wouldn't say anything," he said, rising from his chair. "Tell John to give up; he won't find out anything." Kevin grabbed his jacket and left.

"Ben…" Phillia said as soon as Kevin was out of earshot. "Kevin doesn't even know this woman."

"Do you?"

"No, not exactly. She'd only been here a couple of days. But Mindy has been talking about her."

"Is Mindy really the jealous type?"

"Who said anything about jealousy?" Mindy asked, joining Phillia and Ben. "I'm not jealous of her, Ben. I'm happily dating your brother."

"That may change," Ben muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," Ben responded. "Anyway, I have to go. See you later." Ben turned and began to walk away.

"Ben, wait."

Ben turned to look at Phillia and Mindy. "Yes?"

"Just try talking to your brother. Okay?"

"I won't make any promises."

Phillia nodded. "I know."

"Oh, and tell him to meet me here at six," Mindy shouted as Ben walked towards the exit sign.

Kevin wasn't hard to find. He was staring at the ceiling in the bedroom the two brothers shared.

"Kevin…"

"Ben, it's hopeless. I don't know what the story is, but I do want to find Cassidy."

"You've known Mindy for over a year, and you've only known Cassidy a couple of days."

"It's something about her, Ben, that I can't explain. She's just…different."

Ben shrugged. "Okay then. Good luck. Oh, and Kev?"

"What?"

"Mindy wants you to meet her at the cafeteria at six."

Kevin sighed. "What does she want from me?"

Ben shrugged. "I don't know. Marriage?"

Kevin grabbed his pillow and tossed it, missing Ben by a few inches. "Mindy isn't like that. We've agreed to wait for that."

"Then how do you know Cassidy's different from Mindy? You hardly know Cassidy! Are you going to propose to her?"

Kevin sighed. "No, I just want to get to know her better."

Ben grinned. "You need to stay focused. It's called a journey to love and manhood."

"And what do you know about it?"

Ben shrugged. "I know, that if you love a girl, then you go for her and take a risk. Love is like a dream, and that's what you need to follow it."

Kevin rolled his eyes and stood up. "Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go for it."

Ben grinned. "That's the Kevin I know!" But Kevin didn't hear. He was already out of the door.


	15. It's Not So Easy to Forget

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

"Lucy…" Vincent led his daughter into the living room. "This is…"

"Alan?" Lucy cried.

Alan gasped.

"Have you already met?"

Lucy wouldn't respond, so Alan gave Lucy a questioning look. When she refused to meet his gaze, he knew he would have to answer the question. "Yes, we have."

"I see." There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Well Lucy." Colette hurried into the living room, "Why don't I show you to your room? You must be extremely tired—"

"I'm fine," Lucy replied coldly.

Vincent cleared his throat. "Er…perhaps some tea then?"

"No, thank you."

Colette looked at her husband helplessly. Vincent sighed. Lucy was not being warm and neither wanted to admit what they knew would make her happy again. But they also knew that they could not her let her go so easily. They wanted to give her time to get adjusted to her new lifestyle.

"Well." Colette's smile reappeared, "Maybe Alan can show you around our neighborhood."

"I think I'll take a walk—by myself." Lucy turned toward the door, but Alan gently touched her arm. "Lucy."

Lucy shrugged off his grip and turned to face her parents. "Listen up. If you expected me to be all sweet and forgiving and warm towards you guys, then this might actually come as a surprise. I'm not Lucy, your daughter. I'm Lucy Trent, and I always will be—if I'm not biologically Brian Trent's daughter, he has been my father since I could remember. So technically, he is still my father."

"Lucy, stop this right now." Colette's voice was firm. "You are our daughter—whether you wish to accept it or not!"

"Oh yeah?" Lucy's could feel her voice rise. "Seriously, Colette, don't be such an idiot. If you were my mother you wouldn't have abandoned me the way you had!"

"I had no choice!"

"You did. And you blew it. You knew the consequences, and you ignored them, hoping to return to a daughter who would be warm and happy! But how could you be so foolish?"

Colette opened her mouth to speak, but Lucy raised her hand. "Save it. I by no means wish to discuss this any further!"

Vincent stood from his place, ready to fight; but Lucy had already fled.

Eric and Brian sat in silence, their take-out chicken and rice getting cold on their plates. It was an eerie silence, but then again, Glutch Dayton was an eerie town.

"Eric." Brian cleared his throat. "What do you think will happen now?"

Eric didn't want to look at his friend, for he knew the look that his friend had was painful. "Brian, I think this is for the best."

"What? Eric, how can you say that?"

"Brian, we kept this secret for too long, and we were bound to be discovered."

"No one had discovered Lucy from the time Colette and Vince gave her up! No one knew that she wasn't my daughter. No one tried to take her from me."

"Brian." Brian looked up into the eyes of his best friend, and Brian immediately saw the emotion he was feeling. "It was our time to give her up, and it's time for us to let go. She knows the truth now, and I'm sure, she will be forever grateful to you and Alexia for what you did to protect her."

Brian sat down, and buried his face in his hands. After several slow, shaky breaths he looked up again, only to find Eric's tears sliding down the side of his face. "I love her, Eric, and Alexia and I wanted her to have a normal life."

"I know." Eric held his hand out and Brian took it, grateful for the support as Eric helped him up. "But it's time to move on now."


	16. Alan's Confession

**Chapter Sixteen**

The wind blew, ever so strongly. Kevin grasped the wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. He clenched his teeth together as he made a sharp turn and headed onto a darkened road, as the sun dipped from the clouds.

He finally pulled to a stop in front of the old, dilapidated home. He quickly hurried up the front, as large, heavy drops of rain came.

He heard angry voices, but was not able to make sense of them. He knocked, and everything grew silent. He could no longer hear the angry words.

Finally, the door opened. "Hello," Kevin said quickly and calmly. "Are you Brian Opelle?"

"No," the man replied. "Brian is inside. I'm Eric Camden."

Kevin smiled. "I'm Kevin. Kevin Kinkirk."

"Who is it, Eric?" a voice called.

"Brian, I'd think you'd better come here," Eric called back.

"All right." A few seconds later, Brian appeared.

"You must be Brian Opelle," Kevin said.

Brian glared. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Kevin Kinkirk, a friend of your daughter's."

"You mean Lucy?"

Kevin looked puzzled. "Lucy? Well no, I meant Cassidy."

"Oh, word." Brian sat down. "Do you see what I just did, Eric? I screwed up big time!"

"Everyone was bound to find out."

"Is Cassidy the same woman as Lucy?"

Brian nodded. "Cassidy's real name is Lucy—Lucy Shuramese."

"But…how can this be?"

"I don't mean to be rude," Brian said, "But I'm going to be blunt: Why are you here?"

"Well, Sir, your daughter and I were supposed to meet at a local café on campus. The next thing I know, there were rumors being spread that Cassidy is running away from the law and that's why she disappeared. What's odd is that, we'd only known Cassidy a few days, and kids would just assume she's sick. No one would worry for a few days, at least. But the rumors happened not even twenty-four hours after she started here."

Brian took a deep breath. "Kevin, Lucy is not in any trouble. Well, she is, but not with the law—er, rather, our law."

"So what does this mean?"

Brian glanced over at Eric, who shrugged his shoulders. "It's too complicated."

"Nothing is ever too complicated for me," Kevin said. "I like math, and I'm great at figuring out complicated problems."

"This isn't about math. It's much more complicated."

"It has more to do with life and death," Eric responded.

Kevin waited for them to explain, but neither one made a sound. "I'd like to know," he said at last.

"Would you excuse us, please?" Brian said, and pulled Eric into the next room. "What can we do?"

"He seems like a nice guy, but even nice guys you can't always trust."

"So we'll give him a test?"

"No, I think our only option at this point is to trust him. What can we lose?"

"Our life."

Eric wished Brian hadn't said that.

"Lucy?" Alan raised his hand and quietly rapped on the door. "Lucy?" There was no reply, so he opened it and walked in to find her lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I'd like to be alone."

"Well, you haven't talked to us, and you need to. When we explain everything…"

"What I'd like to know," Lucy said, sitting up, "Is why _you're_ here." Alan looked at the ground and shuffled his feet. "This whole thing was a setup? You were only working for Colette and Vince! Did Mary know?"

"No," he replied.

"Was Dickon working for them too?"

"No," he said again. "Only I was."

"Are you really related to Dickon?"

"Well…no. We're extremely close friends, but not brothers."

"Great, so you've lied to _everybody_! Okay, now I'd like you to leave. I've hard _plenty_—a lot more than I wanted to!"

"Lucy, you're being ridiculous!"

"I'm being ridiculous? I have to say, that is the dumbest time I've ever heard someone say that! Oh yeah, and Alan?"

"What?"

"Did you really like me, or was it just so you could report back to Colette and Vince how I was doing?"

Alan's cold eyes grew softer. "I really liked you, Lucy. I fell for you."

"Thanks," Lucy replied sarcastically. "You can get out now."

"I'll see you later?"

"Probably not," Lucy replied. "Because as soon as I can, I'm going home."

"This is your home."

"No, it isn't Alan, so give up!"

"Alan!" The door opened and Vince stood in the doorway. "Thanks, but I want to talk to Lucy."

"Oh no you don't! Take me home—back to my father!"

"But I am your father," Vincent said quietly. "You have always been in my heart."

"But you were never in mine."

Vincent sighed. "I'd like you to stay—for a couple of days. If you're truly unhappy, we'll see what we can do."

Lucy looked at him, as she saw the hurt in Vincent's eyes. "Promise?" Vincent nodded. She smiled. "Thank you."

"But you need to try."

Lucy nodded. "I will." After he closed the door, she sighed. "I will try."


	17. Trust

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Before you say anything," Kevin began, "I know you don't know who I am. Well, Mr. Opelle, I fell for your daughter as soon as I met her. She's so soft and kind…"

"Soft?" Brian asked.

"In terms of her heart," Kevin said. "Not physically. I've never even kissed her."

"That's good. Let's keep it that way."

"Look Mr. Opelle, I do care about your daughter, and I'd like your permission to date her."

"She's not even mine!" Brian shouted. "I'm only the adopted father!"

"What?"

"Mr. Kinkirk—"

"Call me Kevin."

"All right, Kevin. Anyway…" Brian explained the story to Kevin, and he sat patiently and listened.

"So, as you see, she's not mine, and I may never see her again."

"Well, Sir, I have a secret of my own."

"Okay, let's hear it."

"I'm actually a police officer, and my brother and I were actually hired to watch your daughter."

"My daughter is seventeen."

"And I'm twenty-one. Anyway, I know where your daughter is, and I'm going to get her back to you."

"But officer—darn it, she's not mine! Do you ever listen?"

"Sure I do. But she's not Colette and Vince's either."

"And why's that?"

"Easy. Colette is out of practice of being a parent. It's been years since she's even thought about Lucy. If she really did care, then they wouldn't have left without her, no matter what."

"So what? She's still the biological daughter of Colette and Vince. She's their daughter, no matter how unfit they are to be her parents!"

"Oh, of course. But she doesn't want to be with them anymore than you want her to. So therefore, you can take her back."

"Kevin…"

"Look, are you going to give up on your daughter?"

"No, of course not! She's my baby…"

"Then I suggest you stop arguing with me and help."

Brian looked at Kevin with amusement and surprise. "You're one determined officer."

"It's my job." Kevin stood up and headed for the front door.

"Hey Officer…" Kevin turned to look back at Brian. "Wait. I'm going with you."

Kevin smiled. "Great."

"Wait," Eric said. "Brian…"

"I'll be fine, Eric. I've got an officer for protection." Brian smiled at Kevin and then looked back at his best friend. "I'll be all right."

"Well…"

"Look, I'm a grown man. I know the difference between right and wrong and danger and safety. Just stop worrying about me…worry about Lucy."

Eric nodded. "All right. Good luck."

"Thanks." Brian turned and looked towards Kevin. "What are you doing there, just standing? Come on; let's go."


	18. Final Destination? Part 1

_A/N: All right, sorry for the lack of updates these past several months, but it's been a bit crazy. Thanks for your reviews and enjoy the next chapter! (You might need to skim the story before reading this chapter, just to refresh your memory)._

**Chapter 18: _"Final Destination?" part 1_**

"Lucy, Honey, would you like some more rice?" Colette asked, passing the bowl to her daughter.

"No, thank you," she replied coldly. Vincent looked at her. Lucy said nothing.

"All right, dear. So, tell us about your exciting life back in California."

"It was lovely," Lucy murmured. "There was always something to do."

Alan shifted uncomfortably. He knew she was only trying to make Colette feel badly, but he knew he couldn't do anything.

"Er…Lucy," he said, clearing his throat. "Erm…"

"Yes, Alan?" Her voice was soft and kind, but yet he could see her eyes burning with rage.

"Er…"

"Would you just spit it out already?"

"Nothing."

"Fine, then."

In any normal situation, Colette would have told Lucy to apologize. But because of how she'd taken her daughter away from her old life, and knew that Lucy still felt uncomfortable, she'd let Lucy be angry. Colette figured that in time, Lucy would change.

"I'm finished. May I please be excused?" Alan asked, as he rose from his place at the table.

"Sure. Do you want any dessert?" Vince asked.

"No, I'm all right. I think I'll just go to bed."

"All right, Hon. Sleep well," Colette said. Alan nodded and glanced over at Lucy. She wouldn't meet his gaze. The next thing she knew, he had left the table.

"Have you any idea where she is?" Brian shouted, trying to get Kevin to hear him over the rain that splattered against the windshield.

"Yes," Kevin replied. "I have a sense of where she might be."

"Where?"

Kevin glanced over at Brian. "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do! We'll be going there anyway."

"I believe she's back on the planet."

"Eric!" Annie cried as soon as her husband stepped through the door, drenched.

"Hi, Annie."

"Where have you been?" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I'm sorry, Annie."

"I know, Eric, and I'm sorry, too." She began to cry. "Please—"

"Don't worry about it. I have bigger problems on my mind right now."

"I don't even want to know," she said, holding up her hands as if to show she didn't care, and began to head into the kitchen. A minute later, she returned. "By the way, Lou called about an hour ago."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to make sure you were okay. You haven't been in your office for a few days. I told him that you were taking care of something important – not that I knew what that something was – and that you would return when the situation you're working on is cleared up."

"Okay. Thanks."

She smiled. "Dinner should be ready shortly."

Eric nodded. He wanted so badly to tell her – how could he keep this secret from her? Brian and Annie had always been friends, and Annie had been extremely fond of Alexia. But he wasn't sure he wanted her to know just yet, and he knew that the fewer people who knew about Lucy's disappearance, the better.

-------

"You little liar," was the first thing she said after she had been excused from the table. Colette and Vince had kept her there for quite awhile, wanting to hear about her life back in Glen Oak, and making sure she had a good dinner. Alan sat up quickly from his bed. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, please. You're not tired! You just wanted to be excused from the table. You couldn't bear sitting next to me, could you?"

"Lucy, it's not that—"

"Shut up!" she screamed.

"Lucy!" he cried, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room. "I love you, all right? I love you!"

"W-what?"

"It's true," he continued. "You've been on my mind since I first met you. It's been crazy, trying to spy on you and then to fall in love with you. I really tried to hide it…"

Lucy only stared at him.

After an uncomfortable minute of silence, Alan cleared his throat. "L-Lucy?"

"You l-loved me? You really, truly loved me?"

"I really do," Alan said. The next thing that Lucy knew was that Alan leaned in and kissed her. It was a short and sweet kiss, but a kiss that told her pretty much everything that he had tried to explain in words.

"W-wow," Lucy said, after the kiss had sunken in. "Just…wow."

Alan looked away quickly. "I'm sorry, Lucy…"

"No, no, it's all right. I guess I just need time to…think about things."

"Will this change our friendship?"

Tears burned her eyes. "What friendship, Alan? We had no friendship. I never even got to know you!"

Alan nodded. "I understand…"

"No, you don't."

"Lucy?" Alan's bedroom door opened and Vincent came inside. "Er…" he cleared his throat. "Lucy, say good night."

"What am I, five years old?"

"No, but you do have a busy day tomorrow."

"With what?" Lucy yelled. "Just take me home, Vince! Please!" By now the tears had fallen and were slowly sliding down her cheeks.

"Lucy, I thought we had an agreement—"

"I thought so too, but Vince…I just can't! I can't even spend one night here!"

"You have to try, because you can't go back to Glen Oak tonight!"

--------

"The planet?" Brian shouted, partly so Kevin could hear him and partly because of the rain. "What?"

"You heard me," Kevin responded. "I said the planet!"

Brian groaned. "How are we ever going to get there? We have no clue where it is, and I don't think the people here will be thinking we're talking sense when we ask!"

---------

Eric was a nervous wreck. _Were they going to make it? Why hadn't they called?_ Suddenly, the telephone rang.

"Hello?" Eric asked, sounding hopeful.

"Eric?"

"Brian! Where are you? What's going on?"

"We're lost," Brian replied. "We have no idea how we're going to get there, and we have no back-up plan. Eric, we're coming home."

"No, we're not!" Eric heard Kevin shout. "We have to find her!"

"You don't even _know_ her," Eric heard Brian mutter.

"Brian? Do you see any signs?"

"Atswahn—two miles." Brian shook his head, "Where the heck _is_ Atswan?"

"I don't think you're near Glutch Dayton anymore."

"I don't either." Suddenly, there was a nasty gust of wind. "Eric? Eric!" But the line had gone dead. "Kevin," Brian said, his voice shaking, "We're lost; and I have a strange feeling that we're not far from Lucy…"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and then the car swerved and then the two of them went flying backward. "What just happened?"

"Brian," Kevin said, "I don't think we're supposed to be here. Someone is trying to make us leave."


	19. Final Destination? Part2

_Wow, I'm so sorry—I know it's been forever and I haven't updated. This story shouldn't be much longer, another couple of chapters or so, and I hope to finish this within the next couple of weeks. I will also work on "Chance" and hopefully finish that story up, too. _

_**Chapter 19: Final Destination? Part 2**_

"Lynne," Colette said smirking, "You are a woman of brilliance."

"Don't worry, Ma'am. They won't come here."

"Excellent. I can't have those two coming to take away my daughter. I have yet to learn about her and to regain her trust. Once she sees what opportunities she can have here, she won't _want_ to be with them and return to that old town out…where was it?"

"Glutch Dayton."

"Right." Colette smiled. "Thank you, Lynne. I'll call you when I need you."

Lynne and Colette both turned to exit the room; but Alan was already in the way.

"Whom are you talking about?"

"There are a couple of men outside. We believe that they have come to take Lucy, and I refuse to part from her. She's my daughter; I can't let her go!"

"I spoke to her. She's unhappy."

"Of course she is," Colette snapped. "We've stolen her from a person who has been lying to her all of these years."

"But he's been a father to her. And you think she'll forgive you?"

"Whose side are you on, Alan?"

"Yours."

"Right. Now keep your mouth closed!"

"But can't you have at least a little sympathy for Lucy? You abandoned her when she was a baby, leaving her with a man whom she has grown to love."

"I admit that I made a mistake by leaving her for that year," Colette said, "But I have tried to contact her when I returned. Alexia would not return her to me. And she hadn't even told Lucy who I was! So no, I do not take complete responsibility."

"You left her, Colette."

"I had no choice. Alan, this conversation is over."

"No choice? You chose to leave her with them!"

"Alan, get out. I do not wish to discuss this with you any further!" Colette pushed past Alan and went out of the room.

"Lynne, I'm especially surprised at you. You know better than to hurt people," Alan said in the next room.

"I wasn't trying to hurt them. I just didn't want them to come near Lucy."

"By listening to Colette?"

"I need to respect and listen to Colette. She gave me this job, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but if it's for hurting other people…"

"Alan, I don't wish harm to them; however, I was asked to prevent them from coming near here. I have work." Then Lynne brushed past Alan and headed upstairs.

"We have to do this," Brian said as they got out of the car and up to the driveway. "Are you ready?"

Kevin and Brian sighed. Neither one was ready, but they had no choice. Brian lifted his finger to the doorbell…

"Do not answer it!" Colette cried, running down the stairs. "It's probably them!"

"Colette," Alan said rushing downstairs and shoving the woman aside, "I have to; for Lucy."

"Why?" Realization dawned upon Colette. "You love her, don't you?" Alan didn't answer. "Oh Alan, _why_? You hardly know the girl."

"I got to know her, Colette. I've been watching her for weeks—every move that she makes, every word that she says…it's all magic; It's all music. It's all wonderful."

Colette sighed. "Oh, _why_?"

Alan shrugged as he opened the door.

Kevin Kinkirk stood by the doorway, alongside Brian. "We've come for Lucy."

"Who are you?" Alan asked.

"Kevin Kinkirk. I'm an acquaintance of Lucy's."

"No," Colette shouted as she ran to the door. "No, I will not let you take her! She's my daughter, my baby!"

"Colette," Brian said softly, yet firmly, "Maybe we should talk."

"No. There is nothing to discuss. You can't take her; she's legally my daughter."

"But you left her to be raised by Alexia and me."

"And she wouldn't even let me speak to Lucy after I returned. I know I made some mistakes, but Alexia gave up such a fight about it. We were supposed to be best friends. I tried to put Lucy in the best care possible, and I knew that that would be with you guys." Tears glistened in Colette's eyes. She sighed. "All right, come in. Let me get my husband."

"Thank you."

After Lynne served the tea and everybody was seated, Colette could only stare at her cup. She wouldn't speak.

"Can we work out an agreement of some kind?"

She sighed. She wanted the fighting to be over. She didn't want to lose Lucy, but she didn't want to fight about it anymore.

"But I already did," Vince said. "Lucy must stay for a couple of weeks and she cannot have any contact with any old family members. If she's truly unhappy, then she can leave."

Brian sighed and nodded. "I think that's fair."


	20. Happily Ever After? PLUS SHORT EPILOGUE

_MY FINAL CHAPTER! I've also included an epilogue. I'm so sorry it's taken me YEARS to update (I know) but I've recently started going back on fanfiction and got the motivation to finish this off. I hope you've enjoyed it and thanks for all of your reviews!_

_**Chapter Twenty and Epilogue**_

Lucy accepted it and tried to make it work, but her family saw with each passing day, that it wasn't her life. They had taken too long, and no matter how hard she'd try, she'd never feel comfortable.

A month passed. Two months. Three months. Eventually, Colette noticed it that no matter what anyone tried to do, Lucy wasn't happy. Late one night, she decided to talk to her husband.

"Vince, we can't keep her like this. She needs to go. I know she's been trying, but it hasn't been working. We've waited too long." A tear slid down her cheek.

Vince nodded. "I know, Colette. I don't want to lose her, but she can't…she's too unhappy here." Vincent wrapped his arms around his wife and the two sat in silence for a while. They knew that while it wasn't easy for them, they had to let her go.

---------------------

The next morning, Colette and Vince called Brian, who had been sleeping in a nearby hotel. "Brian? I hope it's not too early," she said when she heard his sleepy voice say hello. "We'd like for you to come down here as soon as possible, please."

Meanwhile, Vincent woke Lucy. "Mhm? Vince? It's only…" she glanced at the clock by her nightstand, "Six o' clock." She groaned and pulled her pillow over her head.

"Get up and get dressed. We need to talk to you."

Forty-five minutes later, Lucy had showered and dressed and was heading downstairs just as the doorbell rang. "Brian, thank you so much for coming," Colette said, smiling. Considering their last encounter, much had changed.

"Yes?" he said as they went into the living room.

Lucy followed them. Vincent, Colette, Alan and Brian were waiting for her. "What's going on here?"

"Luce…we need to tell you something. We know that you haven't quite fit in here. Some people fit in quickly, but it doesn't take quite so long. Lucy, we've given it time and then discussed it. You didn't fit in, we could tell, and we know you're unhappy. We're letting you return to Glen Oak…if Brian accepts responsibility for you."

"Of course I do," Brian said.

"Do you really mean it?" Lucy cried. "Will we have to move back to the old shack at Glutch Dayton?"

"Not unless you want to," Vince replied. "I know you did it to hide from us, but you can return back to California, and we won't come after you."

"Oh, thank you!" she cried and hugged them both—a first sign of affection towards them.

"On one condition, that is," her mother said.

"Which is?"

"That you keep us informed of how you are doing. Also, unfortunately, while we will do our best to keep you away, there may be a slight possibility that you may have to return to the Planet someday."

Lucy and Brian nodded. "That's absolutely fair."

"The marriage at sixteen? She'll be sixteen in two months," Brian said.

"We're going to try to persuade the government to let her marry on Earth; if we do that, then she can only get married in America. But again, no promises."

"We'll keep in touch," Brian said, shaking his hand. "Now, how do you get out of here?"

"Oh, just keep driving straight," Colette said. "Eventually, you will feel the wind pick up, and then you will be on your way home. It will lead you to where you need to go."

An hour later, Lucy and Brian packed up and said good-byes. "Lucy!" Just before she opened the car door, a hand pulled her back. "Lucy," Alan's voice was quiet, gentle. "Lucy…I love you."

She blushed. "I'm sorry, Alan, but I don't feel the same way."

"Can't we try to make it work?"

"I don't think I can ever love you," she replied. "I have forgiven you as well as my parents, and perhaps someday we can be friends, but love…love is something very different for me, and I've gotten to know you over the past month, and I don't feel the same. I'm sorry, Alan."

"Can we at least be friends?"

Lucy smiled. "It's possible that someday we will be. I want to get to know you first before I commit to a friendship. It's just…really painful for me about you and…everything."

"And call?"

"Let's not yet. Let's keep it through e-mail and letters for right now. We'll see where it takes us. It's too much with our past and everything…"

Alan nodded.

Once driving down a narrow road, Brian said, "I need to make a quick stop first."

He stopped by the hotel. When he came out, Lucy was surprised to see Kevin.

"Kevin!" she cried.

"Hey, Luce."

"Luce?" She gave him a questioning look, and then looked at her father. Brian nodded, and she knew that Kevin knew.

"Come on, Honey," Brian said. "Let's go home."

---------

"So everything worked out okay?" Eric asked the next day, once everyone was settled home.

"Yeah. Did you tell Annie?"

"No, she never knew."

"Now that Lucy is safe, I think it's okay for you to tell her."

-----------

Life returned to normal for Lucy, although she herself was never quite the same. She turned sixteen and was granted permission to remain on Earth for the rest of her life, although she was allowed only minimal contact with her parents. While Lucy was only sixteen and Kevin was twenty-one, they remained friends until she turned eighteen. During that time, Kevin tried to date other people, but it didn't work out, and on Lucy's eighteenth birthday, they began to date. They dated for two years and they were married. Lucy did invite her biological parents to her wedding, and then later on to the birth of twins (two girls). Otherwise, she receives one birthday card from them a year – all other holidays go unnoticed, so not to upset the government for having too much contact with others from Earth. Kevin continued to work in the police force and Lucy works as a teacher.

Brian never remarried, but he has his hands full with work, traveling and watching his two grandchildren when they arrive home from school (and when he isn't traveling). He and the Camdens continue to be close.

Mary ended up marrying a guy named James, and they had one son.

While it took some time for Alan to get over his love for Lucy, he eventually did, and married a woman from the Planet, Camille. They had two sons and two daughters. And yes, while it took some time, Alan and Lucy were able to be friends.

And, as the saying goes, "_They lived happily ever after_".

_Whew! FINALLY COMPLETE! I may finish "Chance", but then again, my sequels just don't seem to work. And now that 7__th__ Heaven has been over for almost a couple of years now…we'll see. You never know when I might get inspired and write another 7th Heaven story or complete old ones. Thanks for all of your amazing reviews and sorry again it took me so long to get this up! _


End file.
